One Last Sin for the Road
by Yxonomei
Summary: [LeonSora] School is out for the summer and Sora wants a reward for a job well done.


**Warnings**: Slash/Shounen ai, AU, underage (Sora is 16), established relationship, implied acts of a sexual nature

**Pairings**: Leon(Squall)/Sora

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: Owned by Squaresoft, Disney, et al.

**Summary**: School is out for the summer and Sora wants a reward for a job well done.

A/N: Be forewarned—this is a peculiar child of a peculiar brain. Whether the reader may find anything worthy of approbation, the author cannot say—except that she hopes the reader will show enough human respect and dignity to refrain from sacrificing her upon the alter of the reader's indignation. Thank you most kindly for your time and for, if you may be so inclined, a memento of your visit in the form of a review. The author is, as always, the humble and pitiable servant of your entertainment.

A/N2: So many wonderful people kept asking the author for this pairing, so she felt compelled to oblige. Just a quickie, though. A little taste. A small tease.

* * *

:One Last Sin for the Road:

* * *

"Hey, Mister Leonhart." 

School has just gotten out, apparently. Squall Leonhart turns towards the excited voice, towards the quick-quick slap of tennis shoes against damp pavement, as the neighbor boy cuts through the hazy rainbow of afternoon sprinklers. A bright red bookbag jounces against the boy's narrow hip and forces young limbs to compensate for balance. Squall is honestly surprised that Sora has never fallen flat on his face during the course of these school day dashes. A subtle, liquid warmth slides down into his belly. He waves a greeting.

Athletic and young, far too young, barely through high school, but what's one more sin?

The boy's best friend lags behind, silver-haired and sullen on this humid Friday afternoon. Squall's never really liked the kid. Too smart-mouthed. Too cock-sure. The kind of boy who has always been the best without trying too hard, never challenged by life. Riku has even had the audacity to ask him if he was a "perverted old pedophile," when Sora first introduced them. He's only twenty-three. Not old. Not perverted, not really. Shouldn't let Sora keep calling him "mister" in public—or in private.

Still too old for a sixteen-year old. God, is he a pedophile? But he's never been interested in kids. He rather dislikes them as a whole category of human condition. But… Sora. Sora's a boy, not a kid, not a punk, not another juvenile delinquent waiting for an excuse to torch some old abandoned house or torment the senile old lady living alone with her twenty cats.

"School's out for the summer," Sora announces, flailing to a stop by the rear fender of Squall's Honda Civic LX. Bright, lapis lazuli eyes regard him with a piquant mixture of excitement and bashfulness behind a screen of disorderly burnt-caramel locks. The boy's pink lips stretch into a wide smile, revealing perfect pearl-gleam teeth. Squall's cock hardens within the confines of his dark slacks. His hand flexes about the car keys in his hand, metal edges digging into his palm. The boy's going to want a reward later. Yeah. He is.

Shit.

"Congratulations. Didn't fail?" He lets out the barest hint of a smirk. The boy rolls his eyes dramatically and slaps the book bag gently knocking against his hip. Just two neighbors being friendly. Nothing to see here, folks.

"Of course not. Duh. I wouldn't be standing here now. My mom'd kill me."

"So that's why she asked me help her dig a new flower garden out back," he says with mock-speculation, nodding his head in understanding.

"'Rear Window,' right?" The boy shrugs evasively when Squall casts him a surprised look. "I poked through your DVD collection the other day. You had a bunch by that fat guy—"

"Hitchcock?"

"Yeah. Figured you must like him and stuff, so I rented a few last weekend. He's good. Really creepy."

"That's…" Rather sweet, actually. A bit odd, but still sweet. The boy nibbles endearingly at his bottom lip—and Squall really shouldn't be thinking that—as he shifts his weight from foot to foot, anxious and hopeful.

"My mom's _going out of town_ tonight. For a _week_. Riku's staying over tonight, but she wants to know if you'll _check in_ on me. Doesn't trust me not to burn down the house. She made lots of food and stuff and put it in the freezer. Maybe you could _come over_ and eat with me? If you want. It'll be lonely, you know, otherwise, being _alone_ and all." All of this comes out in one big rush of breath, and it takes Squall's brain several seconds just to catch up with the sudden flood of nervous words. After he sorts out these words into their proper syntactical structures, he turns to the slight emphases scattered here and there.

Mother going out of town for seven days. Sora will be alone for that duration and she wants him to keep tabs on the boy. Sora wants him to come over and eat dinner with him because Sora is going to be all alone, without any adult supervision, in the house for one—holy fucking hell—week.

Shit.

He's fully hard now. Hard and leaking, and didn't these pants fit only moments before Sora came running, flushed and jubilant, down the sidewalk?

A guileless, unaffected need fills the two eyes staring back at him. He's created a monster. A whole week. God, he hopes he can keep it up that long. He's only twenty-three, but Sora is demanding and seemingly insatiable. Such a sweet, good-tempered boy, but with so much energy and a boundless drive for adventure.

Never should have touched him in the first place, when the boy was all slick skin from the downpour and seeking shelter in his house even though they live next door to each other, just one white fence between. Should have known not to let anyone in that day, the anniversary of his short lived engagement to the only girl he has ever kissed or loved. Alcohol is no excuse. The burgeoning awareness of the glowing presence dwelling in the house beside his own recently acquired home is no excuse. Oh, they had met quite often before that wet night. Just neighbors. Vague acquaintances of propinquity. He, cold and taciturn, still smarting from a hurt incurred only one short year ago. The boy, curious and nosey, with just a smidge of developing fascination.

Comfort innocently offered and not so innocently taken, but not too far. Yes, he touched the willing boy then, but he did not fuck him. That came much later. Always what Sora wanted, allowed. Squall never pushed, still doesn't.

"I suppose that would be fine," Squall says as the boy's friend catches up and stands at the edge of his driveway, glaring belligerently at him. I don't like you either, kid, he thinks.

"Sora, c'mon."

The smiling boy mouths 'later' at him and then docilely follows his friend's command.

Yeah, later.

Shit.

* * *

End

* * *

After Note: 

The author does not know what words to use in order to express the depth of her gratitude to all these kind, generous, brilliant people, so all she can do is acknowledge them and hope that the sentiments of her heart will be known: "Goblin Market" – **sai-girlandgodblesscatastrophe**, **Wolfiee**, **Wicked Seraph**, **Siren's Voice**, **dead edged blade**; "Prince of a Flower Crown" – **Audunke**, **Kaitou-Inuyasha**, **Phoenix80hp**, **rabid behemoth**, **nine tailed vixen**, **Antic Kitty**, **WhiteWolfCub**; "Lollipop Baby Boy – 1&2" – **Azu-chan**, **piewolvesandsuch**, **rabid behemoth**, **Jade**, **angel-with-a-scythe**, **muddPIE.**, **Sohee-kun**, **dead edged blade**, **tonkeli**; "Heads" – **Twidgetkitty**, **Azu-chan**, **NocturnalWriter**, **The Glass Slipper**, **athiest**, **Dark Bara**, **Kel**, **rabid behemoth**, **Sekkai.Ry**, **Lonely Moon**, **dead edged blade**; "To Make a Lamb" – **Echo the Insane**, **serenity denied**, **SuperCatnip**, **akuma-river**, **Aseret Kitsune**, **Kyrene once Blood Roses**, **PaopuFruit**, **Sekre**, **SilentSniper**, **Shinigami966890**, **yamisukui**, **StormDarkblade**, **Takahirosan**, **sorastalker08**, **Micihila**, **Organization ReBirth**, **BlackPanther**, **Phoenix80hp**, **Whore-For-Words**, **angel-with-a-scythe**, **Wicked Seraph**; "A Silent Altar of a Silent God" – **SuperCatnip**, **Sekre**, **Echo the Insane**, **serenity denied**, **SilentSniper**, **Aseret Kitsune**, **Kyrene once Blood Roses**, **yamisukui**, **StormDarkblade**, **husShh**, **lunarennui**, **Sophia**, **The Glass Slipper**, **akuma-river**; "The Cup of Trembling" – **athiest**, **Aseret Kitsune**, **serenity denied**, **akuma-river**, **Sekre**, **yamisukui**, **SuperCatnip**, **Phoenix80hp**, **Kyrene once Blood Roses**, **StormDarkblade**, **SilentSniper**, **EcchoKat**, **Abbandon**; "Benediction of the Lamb" – **serenity denied**, **FangedWriter**, **athiest**, **SilentSniper**, **Kyrene once Blood Roses**, **SuperCatnip**, **StormDarkblade**, **yamisukui**, **Moonlight Wynn**, **The Glass Slipper**, **Antic Kitty**. Thank you all dearly for the kindness you have shown this spiritually impoverished author. She begs your continued support on her future endeavors, poor as they may be. Thank you!


End file.
